Pirate Tales
by thegodofbluefood4
Summary: As a young boy Percy has wanted to meet his father, but now has his sights set on revenge for the senseless murder of his mother, along with finding an object left behind by his father.
1. Chapter 1

**Now I know I already did a pirate story but I just felt compelled to wright this story so here ya go and I don't own Percy Jackson Rick does.**

Nobody's Pov.

All was silent on Pirate Island, some might call it a den of thieves, but here pirates traded, bought, and lived without fear or war. On this Island Sally and Percy Jackson lived peacefully and at home Percy studied a map, the only thing connecting him to his father. That evening ship spotters saw a strange war ship of roman design, dropped some dinghy's full of soldiers, and not long after their cannons started firing on the small town, people scattered because there were hardly any weapons and those that did have them rarely used them so their only hope was to run, Sally and Percy ran for their house, once they were in Sally grabbed a pistol out of a drawer and told Percy to hide in the cellar, he didn't want to but seeing as how he didn't have a weapon and they did, he hid as his mother locked the cellar behind him, the door burst open and six men came in guns at the ready but Sally shot one and he dropped but they returned fire and she dropped dead looking right at Percy, a tear was formed and traced down her face, the five men left laughed, took the map and left, outside men and women were dying, gun shots rang, swords sang the might of the wielder. Cries for help were silenced and all was quiet for everyone was dead, as the soldiers of the roman vessel left one boy was heartbroken as he looked at his dead mother and wept. He was there for four days with enough food and water for two days, on the third day he was hungry and thirsty toward the days end he was parched and starving, on day four he was lying on the cold stone floor waiting for death, at days end he was sure he was dead and ready to meet his mother in death. Outside was a tall man, standing at six foot three, an eyepatch and a captains coat turned his head and as if on impulse walked towards a house looked around and saw an untouched locked cellar sat in the ground, he broke the lock easily opened it and gasped at the sighed sadly at the sight before him, almost dead was a boy about fourteen laying on the ground he when down and picked him up gently and carried him out "This one is alive, keep him that way." As he was carried off towards his ship he took on last long sad look at the carnage caused, "Captain Tyson, nobody else is alive, we need to leave." "Im on my way"

 **Now I know what you're thinking, WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO KILL AN INOCENT PERFECT BLUE FOOD MAKING GODESS AND ALMOST KILL OUR PERFECT BOY CALLED PERCY JACKSON! Well in this story Percy needs a motive to become what he does and this is the way unfortunately. Anyway let me know what you think, was this good, bad, or in-between and as always go blue food.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so Fyi, when Seal deal is done Im gonna write a story based off of a friend group of mine, with oc names as to not give out their real names. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and the many more to come.**

 **Percy's Pov.**

I woke up in what looked like an infirmary room, except for the fact that I was on a ship on a bed, and that's when the past caught up to me, the massacre, the screams, my mom now dead- stop it I told myself, there's nothing left back there for you, nothing. Wait, where was my map? "NO!" I shouted to the top of my lungs then I broke down. I heard muffled voices "He's awake notify the captain." Footsteps left and small earthquakes came.

Who entered was a very tall man with one eye "Where is my map?" I asked as threatening as I could which after starving of thirst and hunger didn't make it any better, but to my astonishment he just shook his head no and I knew it was aboard that ship which I remember so vividly. "Why am I here?" he smiled and got up and in a deep voice said "These are yours, we were tasked to finding you and your mother and get you somewhere safe, but when we heard about that roman ship headed your way we sailed as fast as we could but we were to late they had an eight day gain, we closed a four day gap but we were to late." He lowered his head for a minuet the looked up "Anyway you'll want to wear that when we dock at Olympus." He pointed to a stack of cloths, an sea green shirt with black pants, a black coat only captains wear and a brown hat, (remember the hat captain jack sparrow always wore? Yeah that one.) the coat had a green and blue trident on the left side turned and walked to the door but he paused and turned his head "Welcome home, brother" and with that he left.

 **Time Skip**

I walked across the deck with a spring in my step, why, because im one step closer to getting my map back, "Percy, we have two ships, one on the left and right, do we fire?" Nico asked "Get the cannons ready but fire on my command." Nico is my cousin and first mate the second in command is an open spot for the right person who knows what they are doing but anyway looks like the two ships want to talk peacefully, but if they know me then they will fire immediately, but they clearly didn't. You see over the years ive become a feared pirate, but they don't know is that im out for revenge and my map that was stolen from me years ago.

Soon we're in the middle of the two ships one of the captains was a girl, which was the second time I saw that, the first being the time I ran into the hunters of Artemise which was a ship run completely by girls so this was old news to me, I remembered the promise I made to Thalia, my other cousin, to find her missing brother Jason. "Fire." I told Nico who repeated the order then cannons went off. Oh well, you shouldn't have tried to talk peacefully with me when a ship with my enemies flag flies with you. _ESSPECIALLY_ then, ive hated that roman flag ever since I was fourteen and nothing will ever change my mind. And that's when I saw the boarding parties that involved the captains, "FIGHT." I shouted and we charged.

 **So what do you think of this chapter was it good, bad, or in between. Also, the first five people to review get their own oc in this story. Anyways go blue food.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so Im back and not dead, honestly while I write stories the world would end and I wouldn't know, but anyway here ya go.**

Annabeth's pov.

I recognized the symbol on the flag to late, and im paying for it, those pirates fought like demons, especially their captain. He fought like he was going to sink the ship and its crew himself, though most of his attention was on the roman ship, which was good for us. But their cannons did most of the work which were tearing us apart, what disturbed me was when the captain took captain Jason captive then turned his attention towards us.

His steely look of anger sent chills up my spine, "Sand your ground and show no fear!" I called to the crew but even I could tell they were afraid. Suddenly the crew of The Argo started yelling battle cries and started shooting and boarding, they were terrifying and completely fearless. The captain approached me and drew his sword, "Just you and me now _captain_." He said and I could feel the anger in his voice and I could tell he wasn't messing around and I drew mi sword.

 **So how did I do for a short chapter? I will however reward you with an extra-long chapter tomorrow. Was this chapter good, bad, or in the middle? And as always go blue food.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so im not dead and im sorry for being gone anyways ive been trying to get some inspiration for this story and I think I got it so I can try to give an extra-long chapter. Here ya go.**

 **Percy's pov.**

This is gonna be an interesting fight, Captain vs Captain, we circled as the two crews fought she lunged and tried to stab me so I parried and swung experimentally at her to which she tried to out maneuver me so I out maneuvered her. "Your good, for a myth." I smirked "Oh im very real, real enough to send this boat and its crew to the bottom of the sea." I could tell she knew I wasn't bluffing and didn't want to take her chances, so she came at me with a vengeance slashes, stabs, cuts, punches, none of them touched me because I didn't let them. She stopped to breathe and I smirked and I attacked back this time I hit her head she blacked out. I picked her up and headed back to my ship. "Sink the boats." And with that I went below.

 **Annabeth's pov.**

I woke up with a massive headache in a small room. And three rooms or cells whichever you prefer was the captain of the roman ship, Jason Grace and in front of him was the dreaded Captain of the Argo. Percy Jackson, ive tried to read up on him but there's close to nothing on him only that he only appears when he wants something and he always got it. That and they say he's the son of posiedon which is a little bit of a stretch but nothing at this point nothing was impossible at this point. I wanted to hear what they were saying but I would have to be closer so I decided to take a nap.

 **Here it is guys, another chapter for this developing story. Anyway how was it, good, bad, or in between? And as always go blue food.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK guys im sorry im taking so long and im sorry for the short chapters, im trying to make them longer but Im running out of ideas. I need your help to keep this story interesting, so im gonna give this a shot. You guys come up with ideas and I'll put them into the story with the proper shout out. Also im curious about your opinion on this matter, should Annabeth try to escape only to have Percy catch her, or should she try to understand why he's made a sudden appearance and why he's doing what he' doing? Put all your suggestions and ideas in the review section and I'll read them all. Anyway on with the story.**

 **Annabeth's pov.**

Five days and nobody really did anything other than keep me fed and alive. Every day he came down and spoke with Jason for three minutes tops and left and each time Jason's head fell down with exhaustion. But today was different Jackson seemed more mad than calm, he stormed up, almost literally, and slammed a hand on the door and this time didn't speak quietly. "WHERE IS IT JASON!" he shouted. Even though I was a good ten feet his yell was ridiculously loud, Jason flinched visibly but stood firm. Then Percy did something nobody should be able to do and the door was still closed, he just walked through and stood in front of Jason. His face clearly showed pure rage, something ive never seen on him but at the moment his sea green eyes looked like a raging sea. "WHERE IS IT GRACE, WHERE!?" he shouted again. He seemed to be mad about something and Jason seemed to be the only one who knew it. Just as he was going to take a step closer another guy came down and I recognized him as Connor he said something and he rushed out not even opening the cell door taking the steps as far as I could see two at a time. At the same time Connor left at a much slower pace.

 **Jason's pov.**

Getting shouted at by the mysterious captain was _not_ on my to-do list. He kept saying where is it like I know what he's talking about. But the way he was saying it bothered me because I kept remembering rumors about a map. The rumors said that the ship I served on invaded an island of pirates and found a map that lead to an island nobody has been able to find and this one person had the map but when they tried to follow it they got either swept way off course or attacked and forced to turn around. But I wonder, is the map Jackson is looking for the one we had? And if so why? What is he trying to accomplish? World domination? Either way I'd probably not get to live to see the answer. He was pretty mad at me for some reason but he was calm but today he exploded in my face, he even walked through the bars like an illusion and that was scary in its self and I don't want to repeat ever. But I have no clue where it was even if I was the captain. The previous captain kept it secret for a strange reason. The only reason I have to out at sea is to find my sister. I sighed at decided to sleep.

 **Percy's pov.**

I can't believe it. After 6 years I finally have my map back we can finally sink that cursed ship. "Get Nico, Connor, and Travis to light the fuse and let's move on." with that that the guy I was talking to nodded and left.

I smiled to myself, I was finally one step closer to getting my revenge. It wouldn't be hard to rally the other pirate ships since they hate the current governor. But first, it's time to retrieve what is mine by right. And with the explosion behind us and it in front of us, I can't lose here. To lose here would be shameful and I still want revenge for my mother's death.

 **Oof. This is late by even my standards and for that im sorry. Ive been distracted with both ideas and block at the same time. Also I finished watching the anime Gate, and let me tell you, wow that was intense. I hope they wrap it up soon cause of the subtle cliff hanger they left for us. Other than that it was good. Any way I'll try to update more often. My Christmas break starts soon so ill have some free time. And as always go blue food.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go. Another chapter for this story. I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters just the plot.**

 **Thalia's pov.**

I was sleeping on my bed/cot on the ship thinking about my brother I convinced Percy to find. Usually after he fell asleep I would visit him, but tonight I felt conflicted. Normally I wouldn't feel this conflicted but after what I heard Percy mumbling when he was sleeping I couldn't do it.

"Can't sleep?" said a voice above me.

"No not really. Why are you up." I replied.

"Sometimes your inner monologue isn't so inner." She replied.

 **Line break**

 **Annabeth's pov.**

I woke up to shouting when I heard the door open up, I looked up to see a whole group point guns at me. Apparently they don't trust me, but the captain was right to send this may people to guard me but apparently they had other ideas. Two grabbed me and put shackles on me and shuffled me out on deck.

What I saw was breath taking, a beautiful white beach with clear clean water, fresh green grass, palm trees, hills, mountains, and a beautiful blue sky.

The one place the government has tried and failed to reach has been reached by a pirate, that one thought was enough to put a frown on my face. This utopia was about to be dirtied up by pirates, I heard a cheer rise up from the crew as the captain walked out and breathed in the fresh air.

He grinned and walked to the nearest boat and ordered for a small landing crew apparently I was part of it. The Captain had a big smirk on his face as he stepped forward and I was pulled along. For a long time we walked and walked, finally around noon we reached a cliff side viewing the ocean and stuck in the rocks was a trident.

But what was different about it was the power radiating off of it in waves, and I was afraid of what he could do with it.

 **Percy's pov.**

I walked forward and as I passed the small group I saw the fear in Chase's eyes making me wonder what made her so scared, then I understood why, it was the weapon that I was about to receive. I was nervous that this gift would crumble signifying that im not worthy to inherit this power. So for this task I need a calm mind and a still heart. So as I approached I took a deep breath and grabbed the trident and pulled it out.

 **Ok so im sorry this is sooooooooooooooo late. Any suggestions for the next chapter would be nice. Also a name for the government port and a name for the governor. And as always go blue food.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I really need to get back into writing but right now I have a certain annoyance called lack of ideas. Anyway here goes another chapter.**

 **Nico's pov.**

As Percy pulled out the trident, there was a low rumbling could be heard and then a bright light engulfed Percy, the trident and the cliff side but the light faded as soon as it started with the captain and the trident still there. Albeit a little steamy but still here none the less. "Well, did it work?" somebody asked.

"Well he's still here right, then it worked." Beckendorf said. I looked back forward and saw a faint smile grace his face, a sparkle of light was in his eyes like he finally found what he was looking for. He turned and raised his fist to the sky and we cheered loudly for him.

 **Time skip**

 **Nobody's pov.**

As the group of pirates was walking cannon shots were heard so they instinctively went for their weapons, after a few minutes passed they continued walking along the path. The captive captain _**(Heh, see what I did there)**_ walked closely with the others so she wouldn't get hurt, but when they got close to the beach they saw troops formed in lines ready to fire. The pirates took cover in the trees and returned fire. The ship the troops came on decided to send more but the pirate crew wouldn't allow that so they took out the life boats. Then the group hidden in the woods decided to re-group and fight, the shoot-out lasted thirty minutes before the troops left and their beach squad was taken out only the pirates were left with minor injuries and scratches. Soon they were off to gods know where.

 **Whew that's done and it only took forever. Any way if you guys have suggestions as to where our fine pirates should go ill use it and give you credit. Thank you guys for reading, ill try to update more but since school is almost done for me and I need to graduate I don't know when ill be able to but ill try I promise. Go blue food.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Anouncement**

 **I have a BIG announcement to make. As of now my stories on will be moved over to wattpad. I have been debating this decision for over a week and now I have decided to move them. Let me say it now that the stories on will NOT be taken down they are just being MOVED over to WATTPAD, if you wish to continue reading them please direct your attention to , my account name on wattpad is Goku617. Id like to apologies to everyone reading these stories and haven't been able to finish them because I was distracted. You guys are amazing I hope you will consider reading my stories on wattpad.**

 **THANK YOU.**


End file.
